


Seduction

by Adhuber



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Flash - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, bad guys do get happy endings, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love, it can bring one happiness and absolute pain."</p><p>"And how is this going to destroy the Legends as they call themselves?"</p><p>"By placing the right people at the right time, events might or might not happen and everybody wants to feel loved."</p><p>"Just so I'm clear you want to use love as a way of taking out a group of heroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the DC characters

Damien sat in his leather chair looking out at the many empty seats around the semicircle table. He needed to think and figure things out. He'd used up the last of the Lazarus Pit water to resurrect himself, and now he just needed to finally be rid of the nasty creatures that kept getting in his way. The "heroes" kept growing into new groups and that really needed to stop. Looking up he saw his comrade walk in dressed all in black and sit next to him.

"I really hope you have a plan for taking out these "teams" of good guys."

"I've been thinking on it," as he clasped his fingers together. "There has to be a weakness, all mankind has a weakness." Suddenly a smile formed on his lips, "oh and I think I know one we can try out on the time travelers."

"Really, are you going to share or is it a big secret?"

"Malcolm, when you were young and single, what was the one thing you thought about?"

"Taking over the world?"

Shaking his head Damien's smile grew bigger, "let's talk about when you first met Rebecca."

"That she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met?"

"Love, it can bring one happiness and absolute pain."

"And how is this going to destroy the Legends as they call themselves?"

"By placing the right people at the right time, events might or might not happen and everybody wants to feel loved."

"Just so I'm clear you want to use love as a way of taking out a group of heroes? How is that going to change things?"

"Bring in the new recruit. He's connected to the team, let's ask him."

Malcolm stands and goes to the door and says something to a guard. A few moments pass and a man is lead in - dressed in a long sleeve black Henley and black jeans he saunters in, unafraid of the two men he's being brought before.

"Mr. Snart, as the newest member of the Legend of Doom, aka HIVE, tell me about your time with your friends the Legends?"

Sitting down, Snart props his feet on the table and crosses his ankles, "what do you want to know? How they are led by a moron who doesn't have the first clue into making a plan? How to sacrifice one's self for the better only to come back and be the same person you always were?"

Malcolm looks at Damien questioningly and Damien smiles, "tell me was there anybody on board the ship that you liked?"

"Yeah, Mick and," he pauses as he thinks, "there was cute blonde, nice ass, fun to play with,"

"Did you have any feelings for the blonde?"

"In this line of work, feelings either get you killed or make you weak - she probably would have been great to relieve some tension, stress, but no, if I didn't have any feelings when I snapped my sister's neck, do you think I could fall for someone not related."

Malcolm turned to the man, "when did you kill your sister?"

"When she fucking slapped me for being dead - the old me would have put up with her shit, but you know coming back brings perspective and honestly she's a weight around my neck - if I'm to be ruthless I can't have anything around that can be used against me."

Damien smiled and looked to Malcolm, "he's perfect. How would you feel about seducing a young woman?"

"Am I going to get arrested?"

"No, not unless you get yourself arrested."

"And the point of this little project is?

"You do whatever you have or want to do to get a younger Sara Lance to fall for you and not become the Canary."

Snart smirked, "I might be extremely handsome, but an eighteen year old may not feel the same."

Damien returned the smile, "I'm sure you'll figure something out, I'm sure she might have some Daddy issues."

Dropping his feet to the ground, "I'll need about a week to catch up on everything, but consider her mine."

The two men watching Leonard Snart walk out of the room and as the door closed, Malcolm turned to the other man, "that takes one out, but what about the rest?"

"I've got a few more recruits who will probably enjoy taking out a few other members."

Folding his arms over his chest, "really, who?

"Deborah Domaine and Pamela Isley," he said matter of fact.

Malcolm unfolded his arms, "Deborah Domaine, isn't that Barbara Minerva's niece?"

"Yes, lovely Barbara Ann, Debbie had to be properly encouraged to take over for her aunt, but I think she'll be able to relate to another fellow who's had some indoctrination."

"And I'm not familiar with Isley?"

"Lovely Dr. Isley is a botanist. I think there is another young doctor who might be up to giving her a mental challenge."

Malcolm smiled before standing and slapping Damien on the back, "Darhk, you are a genius. Hunter won't know what's happened before it's too late."


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, Leonard Snart walked back into the meeting room where Damien Darhk sat. With a smile on his face he plopped down into one of the chair and again tossed his feet up on the table. "I have only one question? I go about this; I need papers that give me a clean record, money so that I'm comfortable and able to woo Sara into doing whatever I want."

The man sitting at the main seat looked up at him briefly, "you will find everything you need already in your account and in your room. When will you leave?"

"This afternoon - she's at a bar tonight in Central City - naughty underage girl - I'm giving myself six months to get her so consumed that the thought of Oliver Queen won't even pass her lips."

"Good, keep us posted on any problems. If something comes up we need to stop let us know."

"Oh I will, but this will be the easiest and most enjoyable job I've ever done."

~

2006

Leonard looks around the loft apartment he has - lots of windows and modern furniture. Clean and simple - his sister would have loved it, but she's a think of the past so he pushes the thought out of his mind. Going to the bedroom a large bed with satin sheets in black and white - moving to the closet he sees several suits, shirts and all dark colored clothing. His bank account was very plush and he felt like he had made the biggest heist of his life. Now all he had to do was score the girl.

Walking into the hip bar, Leonard had no problem slipping by the doormen and going to the bar. It didn't take long for him to scout around and find Sara on the dance floor with her friends. She moved to the music having fun - he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. When she seemed to turn and look at him, he could feel his heart catch. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip - was she. No, she didn't know who he was. Turning back to his drink he sat and stared at it for a moment, he could do this, she wasn't the same Sara. She would be naïve and more innocent and. Keep telling yourself this his mind told him.

"You come here a lot?" a feminine voice asked.

Turning Leonard couldn't believe his luck - it had to be fate, as he looked at Sara Lance. "First time, and you?"

"I've been here a couple of times, but I saw you watching me."

Taking a drink, "you are very mesmerizing."

She smiled, "my friends dared me to come over here and talk to you."

"Really - I should buy them drinks."

Sara bumps his hip with hers, "you live around here?"

Leonard wasn't sure if she was hitting on him or him on her, this might be too easy, "actually I do, and you want to get out of here?"

Sara looked him up and down, "do you think you can keep up with me?"

A smile came across his face, "oh trust me, I can do things that will make you never forget about tonight."

"Let's go then," as she looks at him expecting him to turn her down. Instead Leonard through some money on the bar and put his hand on Sara's back and led her out. They walk a block before he opens a car door for her.

Sara climbs in confident in herself as her micro mini skirt rises even higher. Leonard watches as her fingers don't even bother to pull it down, her eyes tell him everything. This was going to be fun.

The drive to the apartment was quiet, until he decided he better start some sort of introductions, "I'm Leo."

Sara smiles, "I'm Sara."

"What do you do Sara?"

"I'm here visiting some friends at CCU."

"So you don't live around here?"

"No," she sounded depressed about this, "I live back in Starling."

He pulls into a parking space and turns off the car, getting out he opens her door and walks her to a bank of elevators, "I travel to Starling for work a lot."

Sara's demeanor changes and the feisty girl returned, "Really, I've never seen you around."

Laughing slightly, "I doubt you spend a lot of time at art auctions."

"No, I do not, but I could always learn," as she pulls him into the elevator. She leans up and barely kisses him, "that is if you are as much fun as you say you are."

Pushing the correct button to his floor, he pushes her into the corner and leans down and captures her lips. Damn it he thought, they tasted even better than he remembered. His fingers run into her hair, and all he wants to do is explore her body and make love to her. Stop his brain yells - you do not love her, this is a job. Fuck that, I can and will fall in love with her. I get to have the life I want with Sara, and she won't have suffered. I will be her hero even if she doesn't know it. I can do this, and still win. There was no end time on this stupid game. The elevator beeped and Leonard pulled away and took her hand gently and walked her to his door. Opening it Sara looked around in amazement - instead of saying anything she moved back into his arms and he went back to kissing her. Life was good and he didn't give a fuck about the Legion of Doom or any of those bastards. 

~  
Present or whatever time it is for the Waverider

Sara left her room and had a horrible headache. Her temples were burning and she just wanted a cup of coffee. When the coffee did nothing for her headache she went to Gideon who told her that she was perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong with her. As she went to her room a wave of nausea overtook her and she ran to the bathroom and began retching.

~

Leonard woke the next morning with Sara stretched over him. They were in a tangle of sheets and last night had been more than pleasurable it had been the most amazing night of his life. Sara was like the most precious creature and he couldn't get enough of her. 

Running his fingers along her spine, she shifted and finally looked up at him, "hi," she told him with a smile.

"Hi, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you were right, you are very talented."

"How long are you in town before you go back to Starling?"

Sara looked at him, "you mean you aren't just a one night stand guy?" as she pushes herself into a sitting position.

"With you? No." He begins kissing her neck, shoulder and pushes the sheet away and continues moving down her body.

~

Waverider

Sara stays in her room with a bucket next to her bed. Her brain hurts and stupid things pop into her head about being in college or something. Why were odd memories coming up?

Rip Hunter looked in at Sara and turned to his crew members Martin Stein and Ray Palmer. "I honestly don't know what is going on. Sara was fine and now this. Gideon says she is perfectly fine but something is wrong."

Ray watched as Sara clutched at her head, "it looks like she's having some sort of migraine."

"Yes, but why now - She's been fine all along."

~

Sara was only in town for a few more days - Leonard made the most of the time, taking her to the museums and art galleries - he wanted to monopolize as much time as he had before she went back to Starling.

As Sara got her suitcase out of his car at the airport, she leaned up and kissed Leonard. "I'm going to miss you."

Wrapping his arms around her, "I now have a reason to spend more time in Starling City," as he kissed her nose quickly.

"When do you think you'll be in town?"

"For you I'll be there on Friday."

She smiles, "Can I call you?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," as he nips at her bottom lip. "You are amazing Sara," as he kisses her passionately.

They here Sara's flight being called and they kiss briefly again and Sara walks to the security line. Watching her go, a smile comes across his face and he pulls out his phone. "She's hooked, and I predict she won't be getting on any boats."


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy Town - 2006

Ray Palmer was just leaving the labs and going to teach his basic physics class. He really loved his job and if he received the grant that he anticipated he would be able to focus on what he really wanted to how to help the world with overpopulation and famine. He would be a hero when he discovered ways to treat these issues. With his mind more concerned about his future, he wasn't paying attention and quickly knocked into somebody. The two fell and began rolling down the concrete steps. Finally coming to a stop, Ray sat up, checking himself to makes sure nothing was broken and saw a young woman near him.

"I am so sorry, I was not paying attention, and..." he stops as he takes his first look at the red headed young woman. "I, um, I didn't see you and..."

The woman shakes her head as she reorients herself with her location. Looking around she grabs her glasses that have fallen and tries to place them only to see that they have been completely mangled. "I was not paying attention myself, I..." stopping and looking at the man, "are you Dr. Palmer?"

A smile spreads across his face, "yes. " He starts to collect his papers and hers.

"What a coincidence, I've been meaning to talk to you about a project I was wondering if you might be able to help me on."

"Oh," as he sits down and looks at her. 

"I'm Pamela Isley," as she puts her hand out to him.

"The botanist - Oh my God, I've read your papers about plants and they are amazing. I mean if..." he stops as he realizes that he is blathering. 

~

Waverider

Rip has been researching everything he can to find out what he can do to help Sara. Just as Stein and Ray walk into the room, Ray nearly falls down. 

"Oh my God, make it stop," he howls as he rolls on the floor.

Coming into the room, "What's wrong with haircut?" Mick asks.

"Bloody hell," Rip answers, "Gideon is there anything wrong with Dr. Palmer?"

"No - Dr. Palmer is in perfect health."

"Then why is he coming down with the same headache?"

Going over to the man, "come on, I'll take you back to your room," as Mick pick Ray up and tosses him over his shoulder.

~

"So Ray, what made you go into Physics," as Pamela takes a sip of her wine as the two dine at an intimate restaurant.

"I don't know, I just like the idea and I know I always wanted to help people. What brought you to botany?"

"I love plants. I sometimes get a little carried away when I'm in my greenhouse, but..." she pauses as she looks up at him, "I think if we work together we could end up getting that Pulitzer."

Ray couldn't help but smile at that thought. "You know, I've always wanted to learn more about plants, I mean I was a boy scout, so I'm familiar with some of them, but there is so much that I could learn," as he becomes hypnotized by her green eyes, "you have the most beautiful eyes."

Pamela smiles bashfully, "Ray you flatter me, I'd like to show you some of my more unique specimens."

"After dinner?"

"No time like the present."

~

The two ends up doing more than just looking at plants, they end up under a large plant where Pamela kisses Ray and the two soon are ripping at the others clothes. 

"I uh, I don't have a condom," Ray says as he pulls away.

"That's okay, I can't get pregnant."

With a concerned look on his face, "really, but you're so young."

"Come here Ray, I'll tell you all about it later." Soon Pamela has flipped Ray over and takes control.

~  
Waverider -

Ray is suddenly vomiting non-stop and pushing at his eyes. "Why am I thinking about college?"

~

Within six months, Ray and Pamela are together all the time. Their research is making significant steps and the faculty and staff of the university are quiet impressed at how well the young couple are getting along.

"Pam, what would you say if we made this arrangement more permanent?" he asks as she is looking at her computer monitor.

With a smile Pamela looks at Ray and asks, "More permanent then living together and having a baby together?"

Kissing her, "you were the one who thought you couldn't have children."

"And you gave me what I've always wanted, what more could you give me?"

Pulling out a velvet box and opening it to show a shiny diamond ring, "making us permanent."

Smiling at him, "yes Ray, I couldn't ask for anything more."

That night as Ray slept in the shared bed, Pamela pulled herself out of bed. She never thought that being six months pregnant would cause so many changes. Moving to her office she closed the door and popped open the phone. "Darhk, Palmer is not going to be going to Starling or Central City any time soon, he's got everything he's ever wanted and so do I."


	4. Chapter 4

Rip couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was going wrong. Two of his team members were suddenly ill yet scans of their bodies showed there was nothing wrong. Walking through the halls and seeing Martin walking with Jax, he decided to ask them if there were any changes or if they were feeling any odd effects.

"Martin, have you checked in on Sara and Ray today?"

The two men looked at each other than at Rip, "Sara's still ill, but who is Ray?" Martin asked.

Rip looked between the two men and then took off towards Ray's room. Opening the door the room was empty and there were no personal belonging at all in the room. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as he ran back to the bridge he sees Mick and stops him, "Mr. Rory, do you recall Ray Palmer being on this ship?"

Mick looked up from his head gun, "yeah, but you know haircut has a way of."

"Good, good," as he seems a bit relieved, "Gideon could you please tell me where Mr. Ray Palmer is?"

"Captain, Dr. Ray Palmer is a noted physicist and works in microscopic mechanical engineering in Ivy City. He is married to his wife Dr. Pamela Isley and has five children and one on the way."

Rip looked at Mick and they both looked at the holographic image of Gideon. "How could that be possible, when Dr. Palmer was on this ship not 24 hours ago?"

"Captain, Dr. Palmer's time line has been altered. He and his wife Dr. Isley are now focused on eliminating world hunger. They have received multiple awards for their work and are seen as one of the most influential couples in the scientific field."

Rip watched as Stein and Jackson arrived, "Dr. Stein do you recall a Dr. Raymond Palmer?"

Stein suddenly smiled, "of course, one of my brightest students, I went to his wedding to Pamela Isley the noted botanist. You know Ray was the one who really brought Pamela out of depression after what Woodrue did to her as an undergrad."

Looking at Mick, "Gideon is there any alteration to Miss Lance's time line?"

"At the moment Captain, no."

"All right, we are going to land - we are currently in 2016. I need to figure this out."

~

2007  
Leonard had sold the apartment in Central City so that he could be closer to Sara. He had convinced her to go to Starling City Community College to at least get her associates degree until she decided what she wanted to do. It also ensured that he could prevent Oliver Queen from trying to get into her pants. Sara had already told Leonard about Oliver and his many tactics in convincing Sara to cheat on Leonard and her sister Laurel. Leonard had wanted to fall back on old habits and kill Queen but he restrained himself when Sara showed up on his doorstep in nothing but a trench coat. 

At the start of spring, Leonard decided to take Sara jewelry shopping. He's already bought her multiple necklaces, bracelets and earrings but in the months they had been together, he knew that he needed to make sure that Sara knew how permanent he was. 

"Lee, where are we going?" as she was being led down the sidewalk with his tie wrapped around her eyes. "You know I don't mind playing games in the bedroom, but I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, this is just a surprise." Opening the door to the jeweler who was prepared for the couple he walked her to a small room and sat her in the comfortable chair. He then unfastened the blindfold and let her look around.

"Okay, we've been here a number of times, what are you up to?" as she smiled at the man she referred to her family as boyfriend but to each other she called him her lover. 

"Sara, I know that you've been a little concerned about your sister's idiot boyfriend hitting on you. I thought maybe if you had something from me that said back off he'd get the message, especially since I don't think you want me to." pausing as he sees the jeweler bring the selection of items over to them. "Well I didn't want to up and decide what you like, and since everything looks beautiful on you," he takes the velvet tray and sits it on the table. "Sara Lance will you marry me?"

Looking at Leonard then at the different rings and then back and Leonard - he had dropped to one knee and was holding her hand. "Leo, I. Of course I will marry you," as she leans in and kisses him. "Oh my God, I can't believe this, they are all so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are," as he whispers in her ear. 

Sara tries on different rings and finally settles on platinum 1 ½ Ct. princess cut diamond with smaller princess cut diamonds along the band. "Look at how it sparkles."

"George, we'll take this one," as he takes the ring and slides it on her finger, "and isn't that funny how it fits," as he holds her hands.

Sara slaps at him gently, "how long have you been planning this?"

Pulling her up and kissing her, "since the day I met you."

Smirking, "and what is my father going to say?"

"Oh, I think he'll say congratulations, I'm happy for you," as he turns to lean against the doorway.

"Really, I thought Dad didn't think it was appropriate I was dating an older man."

Folding his arms across his chest, "well after I went and asked for permission to marry you and your dad is not blind to how Oliver has been behaving, so I think he's happy to have one of his daughters guaranteed in a safe relationship."

"Thank you," as she pushes his arms around her so she can hug him. 

~

Leonard took Sara home where she happily showed her parents and sister the engagement ring. Kissing her good night, he promised to see her the following day. Getting into his car, he pulled out his cell and hit his blue tooth.

"Darhk, everything is going as planned. Are you sure I can't take out Queen?" He listens for a few minutes before responding, "Yeah well at least the bastard isn't getting his hands on Sara."

~

Oliver Queen could not understand why Sara Lance was not interested in him. In high school she had been nothing but a train wreck trying to steal boyfriends from everyone else. Then she went to Central City and meets some old guy. What could she see in the guy? He was ten years or older then her - if she would just agree to go with him on the Gambit. Oliver sat in the bar of the marina and turned to look out at all the boats. 

"You know Queen if I wasn't such a nice guy, I might blow up that boat of yours."

Oliver turned to his side and saw Sara's boyfriend sitting next to him. "Is that a threat?"

"Stay away from Sara and there won't be any problems, at least from me. You hit on her again or even make an unwanted comment towards her and I can pretty much guarantee I'll send you straight to hell."

"Whatever old man," he slurred.

Leonard shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "Sara and I are engaged, so probably by the time you get back from your little sailing trip, she'll be off the market."

"You know, if Sara wants to go with me, maybe you should take the hint."

Leonard slowly turned to the man, how he wished he had his cold gun or any gun, he'd fucking pistol whip the little asshole - "Safe sailing," as he stood and left the restaurant.

~

As Leonard expected, Oliver did try to make a final effort to convince Sara to get on the Gambit with him. However this time, Sara slapped him soundly across the face and accidently cut him with her engagement ring. Leonard smiled as he stood by the marina bar and watched.

"Oliver, I only came here to meet Leo - my fiancé. Newsflash I am not interested in you and I so wish my sister would get her head out of the sand and realize what an absolute looser you are."

"Sara, that guy is so old; I mean he probably has to take pills just to get it up."

"Fuck you Oliver. You know immature little boys like you are all alike, you only see women as a quick fuck and release for yourself but see no interest in the art of making love. Good bye Oliver, and do me a favor and lose my cell number." She turns around and sees Leonard standing by the restaurant and waves at him as she skips up the ramp to meet him.

As the two embrace, Leonard kisses the top of Sara's head. She had made her choice and it was him, and Leonard realized that he was madly in love with Sara, and now he knew when she told him she loved him, that she actually meant it.

~

Waverider  
Landing, Rip was running his fingers through his hair when Mick came running up to him. "We have a serious problem."

"Oh fuck, what now?" as the Captain turned to the larger man.

"Sara's disappeared. Gideon seems to be confused as well."

"Gideon where is Sara Lance?" the Captain asks afraid of the answer.

"Dr. Sara Lance Wynters is a veterinarian who runs Canary Vet Clinic and lives in Blue Valley with her husband Leo Wynters and their three children."

"Hell, how did this happen. Gideon Sara was here. How did she suddenly."

"Sara Lance was invited to go on the Gambit with Oliver Queen and his father, but decided to stay with her then fiancé. Oliver Queen was shipwrecked and."

"Yes, yes, what I want to know is who the hell is Leo Wynters?"

Mick stopped as the name suddenly rang a bell. "That's one of Snart's aliases."

"What? He's dead."

"Is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

2016 Waverider

"I'm going to go get a drink," Mick stated to the Captain.

"What, now? We need to work through this and figure out..."

"You go sit in your study and drink; I'm going to a bar and getting drunk."

"Who's going to bring you back? I can't lose another member of the team."

"Send the birds or I can take the kid with me."

"Just be careful. I don't know what is going on, but I think we are going to have to talk to the present Dr. Palmer and Dr. Lance."

"Yeah, well you make the arrangements and I'm going to spend time with my buddies Jack and Jim."

~

Mick walks into Saints and Sinners - the bar is the same, nothing looks or feels different. Sitting at the bar he orders his drink and stares at the glass.

"You know that drink isn't going to go anywhere until you pick it up," a sultry voice tells him. 

Turning to look at the woman he is surprised to see an auburn haired woman dressed in a tight black dress sipping a glass of wine. "Yeah well this is just the first of many," as he picks the drink up and tosses it back. He waves the bartender to pour another and tosses that one down, "leave the bottle."

"Well don't let me stop you," as she slips a folded piece of paper to him.

Mick looks at the paper oddly and picks it up and reads - don't be surprised that your friends have had a change of life choices. You are next, but if you play along with me, I can tell you everything I know - crumpling the paper he lights it with his lighter and lets it burn. "So what's your name?"

"Debbie, Debbie Domaine."

He shakes her outstretched hand, "Mick Rory."

"I know," she pauses as she takes another sip and looks around, "have you ever been told you will do something and you really can't see yourself getting behind it?"

"Such as"

"Oh, you know your living your life like always and then you get sucked up into some sort of hell where people expect you to do something completely different."

"Maybe I do."

"Yeah, so my aunt was a little off and suddenly I was expected to fall into her footsteps - or should I saw paw prints."

"Interesting"

As she spins in her seat to get a view of the patrons of the bar, she stops and looks at him, "I was told we would have lots of things in common."

"Sure," as he pours more into his glass.

"I'm not a big fan of using the L word to get things I want, but apparently it works for some. You know, I've heard of a young woman who would probably be perfect for you - she lives around here somewhere, but you probably already know that."

Looking up at the woman, "who would that be?"

"You see, the biggest mistake people make is thinking that two negatives will still equal negative, when in reality you don't get the same thing. Here's my number, call me" as she slips another piece of paper to him. The woman opens her purse and pulls out a fifty and sets in on the bar and turns and walks away. 

Mick looks at the paper and recognizes the handwriting - get the Star and introduce her to Houdini. Shaking his head, what the hell was going on - but something was nagging at Mick's brain, and then pulling out his wallet and tossing money on the bar he ran out.

~

Star Labs

"So you are telling us that the original black canary and the atom have disappeared from the timeline," Barry stated as he looked at Rip, Stein and Jax. 

"Yes, now if you can recall them, then..."

"Yeah, the only reason I know about them is that I sort of screwed with my own timeline and..."

"What Barry is trying to say is that he almost didn't become the Flash," Caitlin stated.

"What I don't get is if they were on the Waverider, how did they disappear?" Cisco inquired.

"There timeline was changed," as Mick walks in. "I need a favor from the kid."

Everyone turns to look at the large man, "yes but why?"

"They are all victims of Love," as he looks around the room and he catches Caitlin's eye. He notices how she immediately looks down. 

"How did you come up with this Mr. Rory?" Rip inquiries

"I just met the person who was supposed to change my timeline."

Caitlin looks up surprised at the confession, "who was it?"

"Who cares," Cisco interrupts, "everything happens around the same time 2006."

"Look, I need the kid to do me a favor and then we can figure things out."

Barry moves toward Mick, "what do you need from me?"

Pulling the note from his pocket and handing it to Barry.

Looking at the note and then handing it around, "I don't get it."

"Snart needs me to get Lisa and make her disappear."

"But why"

~

Leonard looked out at the lake as he sipped his morning coffee. His life was amazing, he had the woman of his dreams, he had three rug rats that he adored, a huge custom built home and all he did was watch the kids and play the stock market. So far, he had made a killing - okay it helped he knew how certain stocks were going to go, but as long as he had enough money to ensure his family was safe, he could care less what anyone thought. 

"Honey, I have to go in to the clinic, Mr. Roberts's dog Daisy went into labor last night and he's freaking out," as Sara came out on the porch dressed in her scrubs.

"No problem, I'll get Michael to school and drop Dinah off at gymnastics before I come to the clinic with Hunter."

Kissing him on the cheek, "thank you honey, can you bring coffee - I have a feeling that Daisy is going to take all day."

~

Getting his children into the SUV was often a bigger challenge then it should have been. Michael was the only one who could fasten his seat belt and often he argued he couldn't do it just so that Leonard would. As he climbed behind the wheel of his Escalade, he saw a black car pull into his driveway. He knew this day was coming, but as the car got closer, he got out and told his children he would be right back.

The black car stopped and Mick climbed out of the driver's seat. Seeing Leonard - alive - he resisted the urge to hug the man or slug him. "Nice place you got here."

"Yeah, it is."

"We need to talk."

"I figured as much. Come back this afternoon, I kind of have some errands I have to take care of."

Looking around Leonard's shoulder into the vehicle, "I heard you have kids. I'll come back later, and I want answers."


	6. Chapter 6

Mick walked up onto the porch of the large house - he still was feeling shocked at seeing his best friend alive. As he raised his hand to knock, the door opened at a little boy stood staring up at him. He was a miniature Snart if that was possible. 

"Daddy, that man is here."

Mick saw behind the child Leonard coming to the door with a baby on his hip. "Mick come on in, Michael I need you to start picking up your toys out of the living room. Sorry Mick, kids got a little crazy this afternoon. Let me show you around," as he starts to tilt his head towards the room off to his left. "Office is there, dining room, bathroom behind that door, kitchen and of course the living room. Kids have a play room upstairs but what fun is that when they can't be under foot?" he sits the small child into a high chair. 

"Daddy, Dinah took my action figures again."

Fastening the child in the chair and putting the tray on he walks to the dining room and looks under the table, "Dinah what have we said about taking toys without asking?"

The little girl crawls out and wraps her arms around his legs for a moment before running towards the boy and throwing the toys at him. 

"Dinah we do not throw. Now go upstairs and start picking up your room, I'll be up in a bit to check."

Mick watched fascinated how Leonard had become a kind and caring parent. Watching his friend walk back in, "Never thought I'd see the day where you were directing kids around."

Smirking as he picks up a box of cheerios and spills it on the tray, "yeah well things change when you get a second chance."

Pulling out one of the kitchen chairs, "what's the story boss we all thought you were dead. Blondie was devastated and then."

Turning to his friend and looking around to make sure the other children are out of ear shot, "I'll explain everything, but did you take care of what I asked?"

~

When Sara arrived home, she was welcomed by her family and smiled warmly at their guest. "I've heard so much about you," she told him which surprised him. "And here the first time you visit, Leo has you cooking."

Mick took in Sara's appearance, her hair was short and wavy and she was much curvier then he remembered. "I couldn't resist after seeing all the ingredients at my disposal."

Sara's smile was warm and she moved to Leonard who wrapped his arm around her, "well," as she turned to her husband, "Daisy delivered seven adorable puppies and is sleeping comfortably."

"I'm sure her family is thrilled," as Leonard looked up at her from his chair.

"Well I'm going to go up and take a quick shower and get into normal clothes."

Mick watched her go up the stairs and the two older kids follow her. "What have you told her about me?"

Looking at his friend again and standing to see how the food process was going, "I told her everything. We have no secrets," as he opens the fridge and pulls out a couple of beers. Handing one to Mick, "before we got married I told her everything. I couldn't bear to marry her and to be lying this whole time. She didn't care. She was thankful that she didn't suffer through that nightmare, and she's happier with her life. She's a friggin' doctor."

"Yeah, so let me ask you what do you know about Palmer?"

Smiling, "yeah well that one actually killed two birds with one stone. The Boy Scout was perfect for Pamela and hell every time we've seen them she's been nine months pregnant. This whole thing that "he" thinks is going to destroy the Legends, Flash and Arrow is going to back fire. He's bringing the criminals happily ever after."

"Yeah and so who was this Debbie chick?"

"Cheetah, don't worry about her, she thought they were idiots thinking they could put one brainwashed person together with another. The thing is for every rogue/criminal you have to have a hero/good guy."

"So how are we going to take out Dar.?"

Leonard quickly made a throat cutting movement, "we don't say names, but I do have some ideas - I've been planning this heist for the last ten years."

Mick smiled at the tone of Leonard's voice, "and your family, you're happy?"

"Mick, I know it sounds cliché, but getting away from Starling and Central Cities were the best idea I've ever had. Sara was very glad we were not there when all shit hit the fan when there was the earthquake, the lab explosion."

"What about Lisa?"

Leonard stopped and looked down, "you never said."

"I got your message. She's fine. Close, when you aimed your cold gun at her and. well let's just say the ice sculpture was unmistakable her."

~

After a hearty dinner, Sara insisted on doing the dishes as she pulled out a new bottle of Woodford from the cabinet and two glasses and handed them to Leonard. "Go outside on the deck and keep talking, I'll be out in a bit - then Mick you can tell me all of Leo's dirty secrets," as she winks at the big guy.

The two men walked out and sat in the large chairs and poured substantial drinks. Picking up his drink Mick asked, "So can she still drink us under the table?"

Laughing at the thought of Mick passed out again, "Surprisingly yes. We were at a charity event and the women were all drinking cocktails and Sara got bored and started stealing my drinks. What can I say, she."

"I'm happy for you, though I miss you."

"Hey, how do you think I have felt Michael is named after you?"

"Really?" the big man looks surprised. "Huh."

"And who do you think Hunter is named after? If it wasn't for that asshole I never would have met Sara, so."

The two sat quietly for a few minutes until Mick asked, "Does Ray know about Pamela?"

Steep ling his fingers together, "yeah, Pamela did not want to tell him, but she was already pregnant for the third time with twins that she finally told him. She was terrified he would leave her, so Sara and I were there. He was a little confused but he understands and has agreed that he got the better end of the deal. Plus he couldn't be too angry because they are the kids' god parents."

"So you guys are close?"

"I'd say so. When Sara decided she wanted to be a vet, we moved to Ivy City. It just happened that we had a lot in common, and Sar and Pam were instant friends when they started talking about places not having changing tables or something. They talk all the time, and I've even gotten use to Ray."

Sara walked out with her own wine glass and moved to sit in Leonard's lap. "I'm really glad you came by Mick, I'm sure you have lots of questions."

Watching how Sara easily wrapped around Leonard and how comfortable his friend was with being touched - something he had never seen in all the years they were friends. "Yeah, well I think the Captain is going to want to know how we solve this situation."

"They are all welcome over, I think we can put together a nice little barbecue," Leonard stated with a wink. 

Mick immediately understood and stood, "well look, I'm going to get back," pulling out a card. "Call me and the family will be delighted to catch up. Sara, thank you for letting me to monopolize the boss' attention for the night"

"Any time Mick, and have you ever considered dating a doctor yourself?" as she smirks at the shocked look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Len kissed Sara before leaving - he had to go speak with Merlyn and Darhk. They seemed suspicious of his recent activities and in order to keep them off his back, he would make his final visit and cut all ties with the Legend of Doom.

"So Mr. Snart, so good of you to stop by - what's it been?"

Moving around the table and sitting down and putting his feet up, "I don't know I've been busy making sure a little bird was well taken care of."

"I heard that you might be having some visitors."

"Yeah, Sara and I are planning a bon fire BBQ. You two are more than welcome to come, of course I might recommend Malcolm put on a pair of jeans and flannel shirt."

"Uh," Darhk stutters at this image, "we found that a certain pairing didn't work so well, thought maybe you might be able to help us out with your buddy Mick Rory."

"I could have told you she wasn't his type. He likes them feisty, someone he can talk to. But then look at Ray and Pam, who would have thought those two - you never mentioned breeding like rabbits."

"Yes well, if you hear from any of your old friends, we'd like to be in the know."

"Absolutely, but I doubt anybody is looking for me - after all who would think a crook would be a stay at home dad?"

"Before you leave, do you have any suggestions on taking out some of the other...?"

Putting his feet down, "I think you two have done just fine without me," as he looks at his watch, "well I'd love to stay but I've got Scouts tonight, so..."

The two villains watch as Leonard walks out - both are dumbfounded that their master crook has changed so drastically in ten years. How did they miss out that the crook would end up happily married? 

~

Walking into the kitchen Leonard wrapped his arms around his wife who was at the stove. "So beautiful, do you come here often?" he teased.

"I do, and if you don't get out to start the grills soon, my husband will have a word with you," as she turns to give him a kiss.

"Are you making my favorite potato salad?"

Rolling her eyes, "as if there is any other kind - your friends are going to be here in a few hours and you haven't gotten the ribs on," as she pushes him towards the door.

A knock at the door has Sara cursing at Leonard as she ran to the door - "Oh thank God, it's just you guys - Leo help Ray bring in the food."

"I know we are early, but the kids have been driving us a little crazy," Pamela said, "and I figured if I needed to put my feet up, you wouldn't care."

Hugging the woman, "of course not, though I have to wonder when you are going to stop having babies." Sara joked.

Ray blushed, "really I thought we were being careful and well"

Pamela smiles as she wraps her arms around her husband, "you know that I don't care, I love being pregnant."

Sara shakes her head as she sees Leonard walk in, "well I can tell you, we are done."

Coming up to Sara, "oh come on, we could have one or two more. We could build our own little Justice League."

Sara shook her head and took Pamela's hand and went back into the kitchen, "why don't you two figure out how to start the grill before I do."

~

A few hours later Mick, Rip, Stein and Jax arrive at the Winters' home and are greeted by Leonard. Kendra and Carter show up shortly after and team Arrow and Flash arrive as well. Cisco held Lisa's hand to help alleviate any of her anxiety at seeing her brother and his family.

"Lenny?" she called as she saw the familiar man by the grill. As he turned at the sound of his name, her hand went to her mouth - this may be her brother but he had never had such a relaxed and happy look on his face.

"Hi," as Sara walked up to the brunette, "you must be Lisa. I'm so happy to finally get to meet you."

The taller woman looked at the petite woman, "um..."

"Lisa?" as Leonard saw his sister and came up to her and hugged her. "I am so"

"You have a family and"

"Yeah, and I want you to meet your niece and nephews," as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about everything."

Lisa still looked shell shocked as two little kids ran up to them. She immediately recognized Leonard's eyes in the little boy. "He looks just like you."

"Yeah, and Dinah looks like her mom."

"Lisa, why don't we get you a drink and you can relax," as Sara put her arm around the woman and led her to one of the seating areas. 

Sara squeezed Leonard's arm before walking over to the grill, Ray had watched the exchange and immediately took over. 

~

Things went smoothly the rest of the night - Leonard, Mick, Rip & Ray all went inside with a few other members and discussed how to take out the Legend. Explaining the location to his former teammates he presented them all with a plan on how to destroy the terrorist organization. 

People slowly began to leave - Ray and Leonard carrying out the Palmer children to the van they had purchased to haul their children in. Sara and Leonard stood on their porch as they waved to each group - his arm secured around her waist.

"I must say Mr. Snart, I mean Winters that you have succeeded in the one thing I wish I could have. It was a pleasure to see you both and you have a wonderful home. We will keep you informed of how things go," Rip told them. 

Sara smiled and looked up at her husband, "I know you are the reason we are together, so thank-you."

Leonard shook the man's hand before placing a kiss to the crown of his wife's head. "This crook finally got the best deal."

~

The Legend of Doom was not prepared for the attack upon them. Darhk made a small error in judgement when he made a minor threat to Pamela in regards to her family - and a strange plant came out of the sewers and water lines and strangled and destroyed his totem and began devouring him. As the large flytrap consumed the villain, the teams all backed away and left the plant to feed upon any of the "Doom" members that were left - Merlyn as cunning as always quickly flipped sides and escaped.

~

"What will become of the plant?" Mick asked over a beer as he and Leonard sat watching the fire-pit.

"I'm not sure. Pam has always had a vengeful streak and having a family was Darhk's biggest mistake. Before she was never able to have children or a relationship - Ray sort of nixed all those problems - So even the slightest threat to that sent her back to her Poison Ivy ways."

"Yeah but that thing ate people."

"I'm not sure what they'll do with it, but Pam has a way with plants. She's the one who helped landscape and pick all the flowers and tress here at the house. Knowing her she'll transplant it somewhere that it will deal with some sort of invasive pest and help ecology."

"Well we couldn't have done it without you."

"I just am thankful I have Sara and the kids."


End file.
